


No One Needs to Know

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom Snake is captured by XOF, and Skull Face comes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr as a request.

Venom slowly regained consciousness, his vision blurry as he tried to open his eyes. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes. When his vision finally cleared, he looked around, confused. He was in a room, completely made of cold, grey stone. He realised he was lying on the floor, with his right wrist handcuffed to a pipe and he was half naked. All of his equipment, weapons, radio and even his left arm were gone.

“W…Wha…” He searched his memories, trying to remember how he got here. He was on a mission, a simple assassination job. But when he reached the area the target was supposed to be located in, it was empty. Then… mist. The SKULLS. He tried to fight them off, then ran as fast he could, then nothing. Snake felt a painful throbbing in his head. Shit, he must’ve hit the shrapnel. Would explain why he’s been out for so long.

He sat himself up and looked around the room more, but there was nothing here, not even a bed. There was one tiny window near the ceiling and a large metal door, that was it. He guess all he could do was wait for an opening.

As if on cue, the door to his cell was unlocked and opened, revealing an XOF soldier, and Skull Face.

“Here you are, sir.” The soldier said, holding the door open for his superior.

“Leave us.” Skull Face’s voice was low. He entered the room, not paying any mind to the saluting soldier.

“Yes, sir.” With that, the man closed the door, the sound of the lock echoing. Skull Face stared down at Snake, who looked back tiredly.

“Well, isn’t this nice?” Skull Face began, removing his hat. He wasn’t wearing the usual domino mask, showing all of his scarred skin. Snake didn’t dignify him with an answer, so Skull Face continued. “I’m impressed you held my SKULLS off for as long as you did. I feel you may have gotten away, if it hadn’t been for your…” Skull Face tapped his forehead, obviously referring to Snake’s shrapnel. “Funny, how something so small, can do so much damage.” Skull Face walked closer to Snake, who didn’t even flinch.

Skull Face crouched down in front of Snake so they were eye level. He placed his hat on the floor next to him and looked Snake in the eye. He reached forward and removed Snake’s eye patch, Snake only putting up a mild struggle.

“We’re not wearing masks in here. I want to see all of your scars, as you can see mine.” Skull Face placed the eye patch next to his hat, and looked back at Snake’s damaged eye. “Beautiful.” Snake in return scowled at the man in front of him.

Skull Face glanced down at Snake’s arm stump. He reached out to traced his fingers along it, but Snake snatched it away, pulling it close to his chest. Skull Face held up his hands.

“I see that scar is still fresh.” A small smile could just about be seen on his face. “I understand.”

“What do you want?” Snake finally spoke up.

“Short answer? You.” Snake looked at him confused. “Allow me to elaborate. You have been in a coma for 9 years, penatrated by hundreds of foreign bodies. You are missing an arm, an eye and have shrapnel lodged in your head, that with one good hit, you’ll be dead in a matter of seconds.” Skull Face traced a finger along said metal and Snake’s breath hitched. “And yet, you are still out there, in the battlefield. One can’t help but be infuriated.” His finger was now moving along the seam where the shrapnel entered Snake’s head. Snake was beginning to feel a tingling sensation in his scalp. “As well as… infatuated.” He moved his hand down to stroke down Snake’s chest. Snake tried to move back, but was stopped by the cold wall behind him.

“I still don’t…”

“You intrigue me.” Skull Face was mere inches away from Snake now. “We’re not so different. Men, who’s bodies have been ravaged by war. So damaged, that any other man would give up, but we refuse to leave the battlefield. We will not let some scars ruin our lives. We keep marching forward.” Skull Face never broke eye contact with Snake. “Could you imagine what we could do together?”

“What?” Snake’s eyes widened when he realise Skull Face was getting even closer.

“Out in the god forsaken world,” He tilted his head and smiled, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Or in private.” Snake felt his stomach drop, unsure of what to make of this. Skull Face brought a hand up to the side of Snake’s head, rubbing a thumb just under his damaged eye. “Don’t worry, no one needs to know.” His voice was low and husky, causing Snake to swallow down the feeling of dread and a little bit of rising bile.

“No.” Snake said firmly, like he does with DD. Skull Face pulls his hands away from Snake.

“I don’t think you’re really in a posistion to be ordering me around.” He glanced up at the handcuffs, then slowly back down Snake’s body. He put a hand on Snake’s thigh, pushing it up towards his crotch. Snake lashed out with his arm stump, but Skull Face managed to grab it, placing a kiss on the scar tissue. Snake stared at him in disbelief, Skull Face smiled back.

He couldn’t help himself anymore, Skull Face ducked forward, smashing his lips against Snake’s and straddled his his legs. He held his prisoner’s head in place with his hands. Snake let out an angry yelp but it was lost in Skull Face’s mouth. Skull Face ground his crotch against Snake’s, earning a groan from them both. Skull Face had been half hard since he sat down, and from the feel of it, Snake wasn’t too far behind. He reached down to shove his hand into the front of Snake’s trousers, wrapping his hand around his length. Snake let out a long moan, which Skull Face took advantage of by shoving his tongue into his mouth. To his surprise, Snake’s tongue was rubbing against his, craving for more.

“Lift your hips.” Skull Face breathed against his lips, and Snake did as he was told. Skull Face pulled down Snake’s trousers enough to free his erection. Skull Face licked his lips in anticipation. “Maybe I should go grab your radio and your friends can listen in?”

“What happened to nobody needs to know?” Snake’s voice was gruff, and Skull Face shrugged.

“Perhaps another time?” He mumbled to himself. He unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down, along with his underwear. Snake was surprised when Skull Face positioned himself above his erection. Skull Face spat in his hand and ran it along Snake’s cock.

“I-isn’t this going to hurt you?” Snake asked, enjoying the friction of Skull Face’s rough skin.

“Please, this is the only way I’ll feel anything, the majority of my skin is numb.” Skull Face explained before guiding Snake into his entrance. A chorus of hisses and groans echoed around the cell as Skull Face sat down. Snake let his head fall back against the wall, what the fuck had he gotten himself into?

Skull Face stroked his hands over Snake’s torso as he rocked his hips, feeling along all of his scars and hair. “Perfect.” He purred. Skull Face began to ride Snake harder, grabbing the back of his head to get a better look at the scars littering his face. “Perfect!”

Snake looked at Skull Face, confused, but the look soon vanished when the man kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips. Snake felt something dribbling down his arm, realising the handcuffs were cutting into him as his arm was trying to reach forward and touch Skull Face.

“F-fill… me…” Skull Face groaned out, reaching down to jerk himself.

“What?”

“Fill me,” He said much clearer, looking Snake in the eye. “Right up!”

Snake moaned, cumming when he felt Skull Face’s ass clench around him. Skull Face hummed happily, leaning back to shoot his load onto Snake’s chest and stomach. He sat forward with his head down, catching his breath. Snake looked up at his arm which was covered in blood, a lot of blood, the cuffs really did a number on him.

Skull Face slowly removed Snake from himself, and stood up. Cum trickled down his thighs as he pulled his clothes back on. Snake watched, his head feeling light from the orgasm and blood loss.

“What now?” He asked quietly. Skull Face retrieved his hat from the floor and put it back on.

“A choice.” He looked down at Snake, covered in sweat, cum and blood, a delightful sight. “Stay here, and work at my side. Or go back to your dogs and burn. The choice is yours.” Snake looked over at the small window, the choice already obvious. “Very well.” And with that, Skull Face brought his leg up and slammed it down onto Snake’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Snake awoke with a startle, coughing as he’d inhaled sand. He looked around. He was back in the Afghan desert, near where the SKULLS ambushed him. His clothes were on and all his gear was back. He rubbed his eye with his palm, confused.

“Boss? Boss!” Ocelot’s voice rang in his ears.

“Yeah?” Snake answered his radio.

“Thank God. Where the hell have you been?”

“I’ve…. I….”

“You went off the radar last night, we had all our best men looking for you. What the hell happened?” Snake listened, still confused out of his mind. Then he felt a sting come from his wrist. He pulled his sleeve down to reveal fresh bandages wrapped around his arm. He gulped.

“I…. don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
